


the start

by blueanime2002



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueanime2002/pseuds/blueanime2002
Summary: How Keith and Lance could have met





	the start

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry if this is bad its my first one. sorry it was so short and all over the place but I would really appreciate pointers and notes on how I could make my next one better! thank you!

> It was a normal day for keith, got in shit for punching a kid who was playing with his hair WHO DOES THAT?!?!? Damn....  
>  "HEY MULLET" keith turns around and sees an tall, tanned guy running towards him ugh why him  
>  "that hit you gave me really hurt man." you kinda deserved it Keith thinks "yeah it was supposed to." he says instead of saying what he thought  
>  The tall tanned boy grinned "so where you headed Mullet?"  
>  "No where with you"  
>  "the names Lance, I'd love to know yours." lance says as he grins wider and leans closer  
>  "Keith" he says flatly "well Keith" the way lance says his name makes chills run up his spine "I guess ill see you in third tomorrow." lance turns around walking away giving a slight wave.

 

~

 

Later at home Keith gets home from work and thinks about his conversation with Lance. why the hell was he being so nice to me of all people just punched him. The next day was no better Lance kept nagging him and wouldn't leave him alone yet it seemed he totally forgot about the incident. Lance seemed to be everywhere, he flirted with every girl in class and it seemed like it was never ending then he walked over to Keith's desk and started telling him he was doing something wrong didn't know just sitting working was wrong.


End file.
